Yoshimoto Harrison
Yoshimoto Harrison 'is one of the main characters in my series and is the first one to be introduced. Yoshimoto is his real name, but he prefers to be called "'Yoshi Harrison" for short. He is a famous mercenary, known throughout the entire Gyles Galaxy for his reputation of defeating Planet Arata's most dangerous criminals, the Fearsome Shi. He is also the leader of the Harrison Clan. Appearance He physically resembles both his parents. He always wears a maroon, V-necked dress shirt with sleeves that extend down to his elbows. He wears with a white muscle shirt under it and blue pants. His shoes are brown, with white straps. Unlike his father and uncle, he hates his hair standing up and always combs it down. Personality Yoshi Harrison is one dude with a whole lot of attitude. He hates being told what to do, with the exceptions of the Government, his family and Kasumi Mizukawa. He's prone to getting frustated easy, often with him getting impatient. He also acts rashly when he's frustated, something that Kasumi heavyly dislikes. He's different than most of his Harrison relatives, in the fact that he's a tad bit more aggressive to his enemies than they are. Despite this, he would rather help than harm. He's also very competitive, but is a fair sport and will never cheat to win. However, around girls he's rather shy and very polite. Most of the girls he knows are aware of his shyness. Relationships Family Being the leader of the clan, his relatives greatly respect him and will follow his orders without question. But they also give him advice when he needs it. Friends Devin Hawk Despite coming from different clans, Yoshi and Devin grew up together. They consider each other brothers, despite not being related. Like other members of their clans, they have a rivalry with each other. Garrett Chideha Most of the the time annoyed by him, Yoshi Harrison was the one who trained him in swordplay; to save himself from geting in more severe trouble from his pranks. Yoshi was very reluctant to train him, so Kasumi convinced him. Kasumi Mizukawa Kasumi is like a little sister to him, so he treats her as a one. He's very polite to her, as he is to all girls. Ganji Mizukawa Yoshi and Ganji get along quite well. Yoshi has a habit to pick on him because of his slight cowardance, but just to have fun. Melody Chideha Yoshi and Melody don't really get along well. Melody doesn't like him because of his attitude, but she starts to see that he has a caring side when the Chidehas were under attack from the Zoku Clan. Minako Misaki Kiaya Kiyoko Raven Zuki Mizuki Zuki Enemies '' Yoshi Harrison, like his ancestors, declares anyone foolish enough to harm his friends his enemy. Fushira Dogan Hotaka Hotaka is Yoshi's sworn nemesis. Hotaka caused the death of his mother. Yoshi bears a grudge for him killing his mother, while Hotaka bears a grudge for Yoshi defeating him and him no longer being a king; they have a friendly rivalry. Despite their disliking of one another, they will work together. Shigehisa Shigehisa is Yoshi's other sworn nemesis. '''Abilities'